


Everything

by asoulofstars



Series: Inspiration [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nervous!Jaime, cuteness, lots of fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him a year to do it, but he finally told her that she's his everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Jaime kept reaching his hand into his pocket, feeling what was in there, and withdrawing it. He was pacing around nervously. He was going to take Sansa to the little cafe where they’d had their first date, and then they were going to sit at the fountain where they had met. And he was going to propose. It was very nerve wracking, and he had no idea how to do it. He was supposed to pick Sansa up in ten minutes, and he had no idea if he could even get himself to move from his living room.   
“Are you going to leave or not?”   
Jaime jumped at the sound of his brother’s voice. He had forgotten that he’d called Tyrion to help him.  
“My God, Jaime. You are acting as if this is life or death. You two have been dating for a year! She will say yes!”  
Jaime rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “You really think so?”  
His brother rubbed his temples. “We’ve been having this conversation for the past two hours. Just go. You won’t know if you never try, and it would not make a good impression to be late.”  
“Right. Right.”  
Tyrion raised his eyebrows pointedly, as Jaime still had not moved towards the door.  
“Thanks, Tyrion.”  
Tyrion smiled. “You’re welcome. Now go.”  
Jaime took a deep breath and walked out to his car. He could do this. He could do this. All he had to do was get down on one knee, pull out the ring, and ask her to marry him. And, he had all of dinner to prepare himself.  
“Hey!” Sansa exclaimed, leaning over to kiss his cheek when she got into the car.  
“Hey, yourself.” He smiled at her.  
“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” she asked.  
“Dinner, and then going to the park.”  
She smiled. He smiled back, but his eyes quickly went back to the road. He was more nervous than ever, hands clenching the steering wheel, the ring suddenly weighing a ton in his pocket, and forcing himself to keep his breathing normal.  
I am not going to be able to last through dinner. He thought helplessly.  
But he did. Somehow. Probably because Sansa kept the conversation flowing. She talked about how she was trying to find someone to peer edit the novel she’d written. She had already done three edit sweeps herself, and she was now passing it off. He was so proud of her. His sketches were really taking off, to the point where he was thinking of starting an art studio. She beamed when he told her that.  
“You should! I could help you decorate it, and we could get stands and frames and shelves for your sketches. You could extend your medium, and you could do requests, even!”   
“You sound like you’ve thought about this already.”  
She blushed and nodded. “I knew you’d start selling your sketches. They’re too beautiful for people to just ignore them.”  
Jaime smiled. “You’re incredible.” He kissed her softly. “And I love you for it.”  
“I love you, too,” she whispered softly.  
Jaime smiled. He loved hearing her say it. They’d only said it a few times, but it was true. And it made him feel a bit better about the ring in his pocket. He drove them to the park, and the two went and sat down on the edge of the fountain. He held her in his arms, and they looked at the sky.   
“It’s beautiful,” Sansa said, resting her head on his chest.  
“It is,” he agreed, looking down at her.  
She rolled her eyes at him, kissing his jaw. He pulled her closer, simultaneously reaching into his pocket.  
“Sansa, I love you,” he told her; his voice quiet in the small setting, but strong.  
“I love you, Jaime.”  
He took a deep breath, and he moved her from his lap onto the edge of the fountain. He knelt down and held up the ring.  
“When I first saw you, you were my Muse. After getting to know you, I thought you could be the One. Now, I know you’re more than that. You’re everything to me. Will you marry me?”  
Sansa nodded, hands over her mouth. She held out her left hand, and he could see it shaking. He slipped the oval cut diamond ring onto her ring finger, and then he picked her up, kissing her. He spun them around in a circle, and she tangled her fingers in his hair. His arms are tight around her, and her legs around his waist kept her secure as they kissed.  
“I love you, Sansa. I love you so much,” Jaime breathed as they pulled away from one another.  
“And I you, Jaime.”  
“You’re my everything.”


End file.
